1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, embodiments relate to an OLED display capable of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may have self-luminous characteristics, and may not include a separate light source like a liquid crystal display (LCD). As compared to the LCD device, the OLED device may achieve a reduction in thickness and weight.
Display devices capable of displaying a more realistic three-dimensional (3D) image are in increasing demand. A 3D image may be displayed by on a display device by, e.g., using a method of allowing an image to be separately recognized by the left eye and the right eye of a user viewing the display device. For example, a 3D image may be implemented by causing a disparity in an image displayed by a display device. In order to display a 3D image, an OLED display may include additional components, which may bring about complicated configuration and increases in thickness and weight thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.